


stand-in family

by pinkhairedpenelope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Supportive!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedpenelope/pseuds/pinkhairedpenelope
Summary: Sirius is kicked out of his house and leaves to live with James Potter and his family.





	stand-in family

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so idrk how this goes but show a little love :)

It was the middle of July, and Sirius Orion Black was having quite a shitty day. He had gotten into yet another argument with his mother regarding his “inappropriate homosexual tendencies” and the negative impacts that had on the noble House of Black’s reputation.

Usually, their arguments would consist of Walburga shouting at Sirius while he desperately (and occasionally unsuccessfully) tried to hold his tongue. 

Today was a little different though. Walburga had received quite a few comments from other high-class socialites about Sirius’ behavior, and something in her air gave Sirius the idea that she was about to snap.

“You’re no son of mine, you never were!” 

Those were the last words Sirius Black heard his vile mother screech before he realized that he’d had enough of his cruel family. He always knew that his family hated him, but never in a million years did he believe they would actually disown him. Almost instantly, Sirius hurriedly packed up his clothes and left the home he had always known, but never come to love or cherish as his own. 

Now, the charming and always put-together sixteen year old was left a broken, terrified mess, curled up at the top of the Black Manor’s ostentatious driveway.

As he lethargically walked towards nowhere in particular, Sirius felt a confused haze surround him and fill his entire body. There was truly no place that he belonged, no hope for Sirius to ever find a family. 

After approximately a half mile of walking, he came to rest at a bus stop, where he just so happened to glance up a group of four boys his age laughing and playing with a frisbee. 

As if he was waking from a nightmare, the haze that clouded Sirius’ thoughts and vision miraculously vanished and was replaced by a wave of adrenaline. In thirty seconds, Sirius had managed to deduce that he would purchase a one way ticket to the Potters’ house.

___________________  
It felt as if time stood at a complete stand still for the duration of the bus ride. Unwillingly, thoughts of the family Sirius now lacked crept back into his conscience, and the short-lived adrenaline disappeared. 

Now Sirius was back to his depressed state of longing for someone, something to call his own. He was quite sure that the Potters would willingly take him in, but if this night had proved anything, it was that nothing was certain nor was it permanent.

After what felt like a decade of wallowing in endless self-loathing and pity, Sirius stumbled out of the bus towards the house of one of the few people in the world he trusted.

He gave a knock on the door, and almost instantly it was opened to reveal a beaming Euphemia Black, with James walking towards the door behind his mother.

For some reason, the sight of a happy and put-together family broke Sirius to the point where he felt as if he was scattered into thousands of pieces. Right there, on the Potters’ doorstep, Sirius Black suffered from the absolute worst breakdown he’d ever experienced. 

No more than a second later, warm arms enveloped him, gently stroking his head. He sobbed into Euphemia’s shoulder for what could have been five minutes or two hours. When he had no tears left to fall from his eyes, Sirius gathered the strength to tell James and his parents his dilemma. 

The last words he recalled before drifting into a dreamless sleep were,”We’re your family now, love.”


End file.
